“What's on TV?” is a phrase regularly echoed across multitudes of households. When made available, an electronic programming guide may provide an answer to that question, by allowing users to browse through current and future channel-specific listings. Some individuals though may desire an alternate way for identifying and interacting with content available for viewing.